1. Field of the Invention
Illustrative aspects of the present invention relate to an ink refilling unit of an ink jet recording apparatus (ink jet printer) having the structure which fixes an ink absorber provided for absorbing ink when the ink leaks from an atmospheric pressure introducing sleeve which brings an atmospheric pressure in the inside of an ink cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ink jet recording apparatus is, as being well known, configured to form an image on a recording medium such as a recording paper by injecting an ink liquid as liquid droplets toward the recording medium using a recording head.
Then, the refilling of ink is usually, instead of a method which refills an ink liquid in an ink tank fixed to an ink jet recording apparatus, performed by exchanging an ink cartridge which is filled with ink already (see patent document 1). [Patent document 1] JP-A-2005-246922